


The Demon Wolf

by TheMadTargaryen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Hybrids, Monsters, Murder, Mystery, OC centric, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadTargaryen/pseuds/TheMadTargaryen
Summary: When Alec Grayson returned to Beacon Hills, the idea was to lay low for a while. However, upon his return to what he had hoped would be a safe haven for him, he comes to find the town crawling with dangerous Supernaturals and murderous Hunters roaming the streets and even worse, having to go to high school. How will he ever survive Beacon Hills?





	The Demon Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! MadTargaryen here with a brand new story!
> 
> I am really excited about working on this story because I have been wanting to make a Teen Wolf story for a long time now. I loved the show and even got the complete series when it came out.
> 
> So, a bit about this story, it is OC centric with a fairly interesting original character that I hope you will like.
> 
> I don't want to give anything away So I'll let you go on and read the chapter. I hope you enjoy!

 

**The Demon Wolf**

 

**CH.1**

 

**Return to Beacon Hills**

 

 

Her scent filled the air, surrounding him, filling his very being with her own sweet aroma as she bartends at the loud pulsating strip club.

He watched her serve the patrons earlier tonight and last night and the many nights before, as part of his ritual. Part of his hunt.

He doesn’t know what had drawn him to her. What had made him target her above all the other women he’s come across? Maybe it was the sweetness of her personality or the purity of her heart every time he visited this club, something greatly lacking from the other scantily clad dancers entertaining the fellow patrons. It’s why he loves hunting here in the first place. Whatever it was, he didn’t care. She is only a human, his source of food and in moments, he will get his fill thanks to her unwilling contribution.

He had followed her from the club as she made her way to her car parked in the lot a block away. She knew she was being followed yet he wasn’t trying to hide his presence. If he didn’t want her to know he was there, she wouldn’t know until it was too late but that wouldn’t be any fun. He wanted her to know. He wanted her to be frightened like the others and she certainly was frightened. Her heart was racing in her chest and her breathing became more frantic as she began to walk faster down the dark cold street away from him. She could run all she wants but he will catch her. He always catches his prey, no matter how hard they try to escape from him.

He followed the woman into an alleyway between a couple of stores and the parking lot. The air around them was quiet, apart from the distant sound of cars passing by in the nearby streets. The street was empty of other passerby’s, a perfect time to strike.

She tried to get away from him by going down an alleyway, a futile attempt. The gate on the other end of the alleyway she ran into was usually open, but he made sure it was locked before he entered that club earlier. There was only one way out now and he stood in that way.

His eyes reflected in the dim street lights as he glanced both ways to make sure no one was around to see him and what he was about to do. The street was empty say for a few parked cars and a group of people up the street crossing the road to the other side.

He knew she couldn’t see his face. The tall buildings had cast a shadow over his entire body, leaving her to see nothing more than a silhouette of a looming figure. She can’t see what the darkness is hiding but he knew she can see his eyes. His glowing red eyes staring back at her, watching her try to find a way out of the alley. It was amusing to watch her frantically try to climb over the gate at the end of the alley only to slip and fall back onto the ground.

He took his time walking towards her. She wasn’t going anywhere and there was only one way out and he was in between both. 

The woman stopped her attempts to escape and finally turned to him, something that she has been avoiding doing since she noticed he was following her. He can see the panicked look on her tear-streaked face as he made his way down the narrow alley, whistling an eerie jolly tune as he closed the gap between the two of them and grazed his elongated claws that made a high-pitched scraping noise against the brick wall. She kept backing away from him until her back hit the gate. He stopped advancing any further when he stood in front of her, towering over her scared quaking body.

“Please.” she pleaded to him, her voice trembled heavy with her sobs. “Let me go.”

He grinned widely at her begging. He loved it when they begged. Their pitiful attempts to persuade him to let them go always amused him.

He closed the gap between them when he outstretched his arms to the wall, placing them on either side of her, blocking any way of her escaping.

He lowered his head to her neck, his nose skimming her skin as he inhaled her delicious frightened scent. He could feel her trembling figure tense at the close contact of their bodies. God, did she smell good.

“Who…who are you?” she asked. He figured he’d let her see him. It’s not like she is going to live long enough to tell anyone about him.

He raised his head to the light in the alleyway, letting the small bit of artificial light from the light bulb above them shine down on him, allowing her to see who it was hunting her.

Her wet frightened eyes widened at the revelation before her.

“I know who you are.” she gasped. “I’ve served you many times. You seemed like such a gentleman, a kind man. Why are you doing this?”

“Why am I doing this, you ask?” he repeated softly as he played with a lock of her wavy brunette hair with his long fingers. “I am doing this because…it is in my nature.”

The woman let out a whimper and began to sob at his reply. I guess she didn’t like my answer. Oh well, it doesn’t matter now.

He lowered his head again, not like he did moments earlier. He was done playing now. It was time to finish this.

He closed his eyes as he felt the features on his face change. This was a different kind of change, not like the one that happens on the full moon. He kept the human form, but his facial features become something else. It is a bit of a…glimpse of the monster that is hiding underneath the skin.

A low menacing growl escaped his chest, making her cringe in fright. He couldn’t help but smile at her reaction.

He looked back up with the face that only the unfortunate souls have seen. Her eyes widened at the inhuman features on his transformed face staring back at her. His glowing red eyes watched her like a wild beast does its prey, with this urge not for hunger, he had already fed earlier, but for something else to be sated.

He held a hand to her mouth when she began to get louder with her cries. He didn’t want her to draw attention to them.

“Calm down,” he said to her as he gently stroked her cheek. His sharp claws softly caressing her paling skin.

“I’m going to remove my hand. When I do, I do not want you to scream. Is that clear?”

She quickly nodded and he slowly removed his hand from her lips and instead moved them down to her arms to make sure she didn’t try to make a run for it. Not that she would make it very far.

“You’re one of those creatures, aren’t you? A vampire?”

He suddenly stopped his ministrations. He was honestly stunned that she would know. “Now how do you know of such things?”

“I work at a strip club.” the woman sharply stated through her gritted teeth and glared at him through watery eyes. “I have seen many strange people coming through.”

“Clever girl.” He smiled at her. Her eyes couldn’t be taken away from his sharp fangs exposed as he smiled. “However, you are only half right. I am something else as well. I am something more. Something much…much worse.”

He tightened his grip on her slender arms as he lowered his head back down to her neck. He can see her veins pulsing through her paling skin. He can hear the blood rushing like a river through her body as her heart pounded a fast-rhythmic beat in her heaving chest.

His mouth opened wide and without thinking, without hesitating he bit into her flesh between the neck and shoulder. Her blood spurted and poured out like a tub overflowing with water, some of it spattered on his face and dripped from the tip of his nose and the bottom of his chin as he tore into the flesh and drank the blood that flowed into his mouth.

Panicking, the woman cried and screamed in pain as she desperately fought to get out of his powerful grip, but her self-protective behavior only spurred him on to tear into her flesh some more. He loved it when they fought back.

He felt her slowly stop fighting back and her body gradually slackened under his grasp. He knew she wasn’t dead, yet. Her heart was still pumping but it was dawdling as it began to cease and her breathing became more haggard as it came out of her a jarring mouth.

He lifted his head. All the lower half of his face glazed in her warm sticky blood that filled him with such intoxicating elation. His tongue fervently licked around his lips and wiped his hands in the blood and sucked the blood from his fingers.

He slid down onto the dirty alley floor, placing the woman beside him, reveling in the ecstasy of the fresh kill.

Before he could continue with her, something caught his attention in the distance. He stared out to the dark unlit part of the alley and noticed a lone figure stepping out of the shadows.

What he saw immediately took his attention away from the dying woman in his arms. What he saw was himself, looking back at him with his cold red colored animal-like eyes that stared back at him.

The other figure walked over towards him and crouched down to the other side of the woman between them. Giving her a quick once over.

“This is what you are...what we are...what we always have been and will continue to be. A vicious monster.” The mirrored-self exclaimed with a smirk, his voice calm and menacing as he spoke the words.

Looking down at the woman slowly dying on the cold ground, Alec no longer felt any pleasure and elation at what he did. All he felt now was guilt and horror at what he had done to this woman. This poor innocent woman.

“NO! NO!” Alec began to panic and frantically tried to stop the blood flowing with his hands but to no avail. “Oh God…what have I done!”

The mirrored figure of himself aggressively grabbed the woman from the floor and held her up. The face of his mirrored self change to that monster that he hides within himself.

“YOU ARE A MONSTER! STOP TRYING TO BE ANYTHING LESS! STOP TRYING TO BE A HUMAN! THAT PART OF YOU IS GONE NOW!”

In a swift and fluid motion, Alec watched him snap her neck and toss her lifeless body back onto the cold hard ground.

“NO!”

 Alec’s eyes snapped open, the primal fury of his nightmare shocked his body awake like so many past nights. For a moment, he just lied on his bed while he waited for his body to settle and his heart to calm down in his chest. His sheets were tangled around his long bare legs from the constant tossing and turning he did throughout the night. Two of his four pillows were lying in a tiny pile on his cold wooden floor beside the bed.

He perched himself up on the edge of the bed, his arms resting on his lap. He rubbed his hands on his face and through his brown tousled hair as his trembling body slowly began to relax again.

He hated those nightmares. Alec considered them the worst punishment for him to endure than any other punishment forced upon him. It wasn’t enough that he feels beyond guilty for what he’s done but having to constantly relive them in his only moments of peace was always worse. As much as Alec hates it though, he feels that it is a fitting punishment to never forget what he’s done. That nightmare, no that memory…is just one of the many that continuously haunt him and certainly not the worst that he’s done to his unfortunate victims.

Once he felt calm again, he looked around at his surroundings and to his relief could see that he was still in his bedroom, not that alleyway.

It wasn’t a bedroom per se, but a nice loft area that looked out to the rest of his spacious apartment. The head of his bed placed against the black metal railings on the edge of the second-floor loft. Aside from the essentials that he needed, most of his belongings remained packed in their respective boxes. It had been a week since he moved to the California town of Beacon Hills. A place he thought would be a peaceful haven for a monster like him to reside, at least for a while.

Carefully, he stood up from his bed, he adjusted the waistband of his black boxer briefs as he walked across the wooden floor to his bathroom across the way from his bed and went to the sink and splashed some of the cold water flowing out of the faucet. After drying his face on a washcloth hanging on the wall, Alec held on to each side of the sink as he stared at his frowning reflection looking back at him through the square mirror in front of him.

Alec Grayson, or just Gray to those familiar, isn't your average young man. In fact, you couldn't even call him a person. Not anymore at least. You see, Gray is a monster that few beyond his family know about.

Alec stared back at the reflection of his rather handsome slender boyish face. Babyface and angelic face were what was used to describe him. His jawline shadowed with the dark brown stubble of course hair he recently shaved. His soft thick locks of tousled brown hair, he parted to the right, fell short just past his ears with a few locks resting just below his right brow. His eyes were a unique color, a bright aqua green color that in certain lights, they appeared as if they are glowing. He was relieved to see they were not that burning red color they turn into whenever he gets…restless.

Looking down to his chest, he eyed the items hanging from his neck on a thin brown leather strap that he always kept with him close by. The first was a silver pendant of a wolfs head with two small aquamarine jewels for eyes. The other, a gorgeous silver ring band with a beautiful cobalt colored gem in the center with an illustration engraved on top. Years of hard ownership had worn the illustration as well as the engraved words on the inside of the band to the point of being unrecognizable, but Gray could still see them perfectly in his mind.

Covered partially by the thin gray tank he wore on his lean and well-toned torso, right where his heart resides is a black tattoo inked into the skin of his broad chest. To most people, the design would look like any other tribal tattoo that a douchebag frat boy would get at any tattoo parlor around the city just to look like a badass to his friends. However, Gray's tattoo isn't like those other kinds. No, this is an original design of his own making and the meaning wasn’t anything noble, or good for that matter. Back in the day, in another life, he was proud of this tattoo and the meaning that it left behind. Now it is just a painful and permanent reminder of his dark and bloody past that still haunts him after all these years. Right underneath the tattoo was a pale thin three-inch scar that ran horizontally. His finger traced the scar line, remembering the night he received it. Sometimes he could still feel the sudden sharp pain of the long blade of the dagger piercing through his chest. He could never forget that night, it was a moment that forever changed his life.

Gray gave himself one last look over before he made his way into the bedroom area and walked over to the dresser on the other side of his bed. He opened the second drawer and pulled out a navy-blue T-shirt and moved to the closet where he pulled a pair of black jeans off the hanger and carried them back to the bathroom where he turned on the water to the shower and undressed before relaxing underneath the warm blanket of water washing over him.

After drying off and getting ready for the day, he dressed in the outfit he set out and slipped into a pair of black converse he left out yesterday before taking what was supposed to be a nap that turned into a near twenty-four hour long coma, by the time shown on his alarm clock and the bright early morning rays of the rising sun appearing over the forest and mountains bordering the town shining through the wall of large floor-to-ceiling panel of windows on one side of his apartment.

**xXx**

**xXx**

 

The coffee maker beeped, signaling that it was finished brewing. Gray peeled his gaze away from the news on the TV and got up from the couch to serve himself.

Gray walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a dark blue mug from one of the top shelves. On the mug, the faded words **ILLYTHIA PREPARATORY SCHOOL** were printed in white along with the school's crest.

He poured the fresh hot coffee into his mug and placed it onto the countertop. The coffee wasn't ready just yet, it still needed one more thing.

Gray made his way to the fridge and opened the door. He didn’t open the fridge but rather the smaller one built into the cabinets. Unlike a normal fridge, this one had a custom lock installed that required a key to open. Taking out his keychain, he picked out the key required and unlocked the small fridge revealing at least a dozen clear mason jars filled with a thick red liquid.

Twisting the lid off and raised the half-filled container just under his nose and inhaled the bloody scent. His face scrunched up in disgust as the putrid scent of the thick red liquid lingered in his nose and his mouth. Animal blood never smelled as good or taste as good as humans.

"Still fresh," he mumbled grudgingly as he placed the jar on to the counter to lock the fridge before doing anything else. He always made sure to lock it right after opening. It wouldn’t look well for him if someone were to accidentally open this mini fridge and see what he’s keeping chilled inside. 

Returning to his coffee, Gray poured the thick red liquid into the mug, filling up the remaining space and stirred the contents together until he was satisfied with the mixture and took a large swig of the hot drink. The blood still tasted terrible, but the coffee made it taste less appalling. The hot drink soothed the dry feeling in his throat and the growing hunger building inside him since he woke up this morning. Gray can say one thing about this animal blood, it sated him enough as well as the monster… at least for the moment.

Going back to the couch with his coffee in hand, Gray flipped through the TV channels until he found the local news channel and put the remote down to watch the latest report on Kate Argent’s untimely death along with the funeral that will be held for her in a couple of days and the revelation that she orchestrated the Hale house fire six years prior.

It has been a few years since Gray last came to Beacon Hills, but he didn’t remember it being so…chaotic. Talia Hale had kept the peace as a protector of the town for both humans and supernaturals alike but now that she was gone, it has become crazy. Something told him that the craziness wasn’t going to go away anytime soon. He was familiar with the Argents and their ‘business’ and knew that they wouldn’t take this death without retaliating. Even with the death of Peter Hale, Gray knew Gerard Argent wouldn’t be satisfied. Others are going to pay for that psychopath’s crimes, the Hunters will be sure of that.

He was lucky he had the ability as well as the resources to cover his tracks or the Argents would have already found him. With them on high alert, he was going to have to be extra cautious, especially with the first of the three days of the full moon coming in a couple of days time, there was no way he would be able to change out in the woods. He would have gone to the lake house he purchased and shifted out there, but it would be too dangerous for him. Instead, he would have to resort to plan B.

Glancing to the left side of the room, Gray eyed the lone metal door, the only metal door in the large apartment, which led to the built-in basement. One of the main reasons he purchased the apartment. With his funds, he was able to make a panic room of a sort for himself. Unlike a panic room, what he built was meant to keep him as much, if not, more than keeping people out.

He could already feel the effects of the impending full moon, like a restless feeling inside of him. He would have loved to go for a run through the woods right now to let off that edginess he was feeling. 

Unfortunately for him, he had a lot to do today since he slept an entire day away and fell behind on important errands that needed to be completed as soon as possible.

Maybe when I get everything done by the time it gets dark, I can go for a quick run, Gray hopefully thought to himself. Looking at the time on his phone screen, he decided it was a good time to head out and get those errands done before the end of the day.

Downing the remnants of the delicious drink, Gray took the mug to the sink and washed it clean, along with the mason jar, before making his way to the elevator doors that took him down to the garage and grabbing his keys and black leather jacket on his way out.

**xXx**

**xXx**

** Scott McCall **

His body vibrated with power the large nearly full moon gave him from above, just like it has every month before since receiving the bite. He basked in the pure moonlight that slipped through the dancing tangles of the bare branches as a light cool breeze swept through the swaying trees of the dark forest.

Scott McCall continued his run through the forest, unintentionally disturbing the nearby animals as he passed by. Running on all fours helped him get to his destination faster and he needed to get there as soon as possible.

Crossing the forest, he couldn’t help thinking about an incident the day before. He and Allison were in his car enjoying the rare alone time they had together until Allison’s father intruded and broke the window, grabbing Scott out and holding him at gunpoint on the hood of the car. Scott did not retaliate. He wouldn’t do anything to harm his girlfriend's father.

Allison jumped in between the two, frantically begging her father not to kill Scott. Only after promising her father that she would not see Scott anymore, Argent put the gun away making her promise that this is the last time the two see each other.

It hurt Scott to see Allison cry because of him. He could feel the pain she projected, making him feel all the worse for putting her in this position.

Thankfully for Scott, Allison didn’t let her parents completely dictate her life.

Making it through the forest's edge, Scott ran down the dark roads through the town, cars nearly colliding into each other at the momentary sight, and jumped the fences of the residents’ backyards as a shortcut to his destination.

The closer he got, the stronger Allison’s scent got to him, egging him to run even faster down her street.

In a swift fluid motion, he jumped to her rooftop and rolled into her open bedroom window to a surprised yet happy Allison waiting for him at her desk.

“How much time do we have?” Scott asked as Allison pulled him closer to her by his jacket.

“They’ll be gone an hour,” she answered back before bringing him in for a kiss as he took off his jacket.

Allison helped Scott out of his shirt, momentarily breaking from their kiss when the clothing item blocked his face while he unbuckled the belt to his jeans that he kicked off, leaving him in only his black boxer briefs.

Allison began working on taking off her pink long sleeve that Scott aided in removing over her head as they continued to make out. She wrapped her arms around Scott’s neck, her hands caressing his smiling face as he held her waist close to him.

Gently, he placed one hand under her chin and tilted her head up as he kissed her neck and jaw before lowering Allison on to her bed.

Hovering over his girlfriend, Scott continued to pepper her with chaste kisses on her lips, cheek, and neck, his ministrations trailing lower and lower on her body.

Going as low on her petite body as her stomach, Scott trailed his kisses up her fit torso, kissing between her breasts before Allison took his head between her hands and moved him back to her lips once again.

With ease, Allison flipped Scott over so that she was now on top taking charge, to which Scott gladly accepted.

Caught up in the moment, Scott didn’t realize where his hand was and accidentally knocked Allison’s glass lamp off the bedside table and shattered on her floor, breaking the two away from each other.

“I’m sorry,” Scott responded with an apologetic smile.

 “That’s okay.” Allison smiled and hugged him tighter as the two laughed at the situation.

 “I’ll fix it,” Scott mumbled as he rolled back on top of Allison and resumed the session.

Allison wanted to be on top again and tried to flip Scott over only to accidentally roll both of them off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud on impact.

“Okay, that was your fault.” Scott playfully teased.

“Sorry.” Allison chuckled.

Their laughter suddenly stopped when Allison suddenly felt Scott’s body tense and an alert expression appeared on his face.

Swiftly, Scott got up to a sitting position, catching Allison by surprise.

“Do the right-side brakes on your dad’s SUV squeak a little bit?” Scott suddenly asked her.

“Yeah,” she answered worriedly, realizing what he meant by the question.

“Then we’re dead!”

“Oh my God!” Allison responded and quickly stood up, pulling Scott up with her. “Hurry. Hurry.”

Glad to have excellent reflexes, Scott caught all the clothing items that Allison tossed at him as he climbed back out her window, giving Allison just enough time to put her own shirt back on and look casual for whichever parent entered her room.

Moments after stepping on to the rooftop of the house, Scott heard Allison’s bedroom door open and from the scent, he picked up and the slight chill that ran down his spine, it was her mother that intruded without so much as a knock on her daughter’s door. Scott was glad he got out in time. Allison’s mother scared him way more than her armed father any day.

“If you don’t trust me enough to let me have a lock on my door, the least you can do is knock.” Scott heard Allison tell her mother.

“Did I interrupt something?” Victoria Argent asked her daughter, sounding more like an interrogator than an inquisitive parent.

“Just my studying.” Allison irritably answered her mother.  “My life, my happiness…my will to live.”

Ignoring her daughter’s response, Victoria changed the subject.

“I picked up your dress for the funeral tomorrow.” Holding up a black dress covered in a clear plastic bag from the cleaners.

“You can just put it on my desk.” Allison nonchalantly pointed to her desk behind her mother.

Once again, Victoria ignored her daughter and instead of placing the dress on the desk, she marched over to the closet and threw the doors open and hastily moved the hanging clothes to the side, assuming that a certain someone would be hiding inside.

“Can I go back to studying now?” an annoyed Allison asked her mother as she watched her place the dress in the closet and then walk over to the open window. “Or would you like to do a full body cavity search?”

Not even bothering to acknowledge Allison’s sarcasm, she searched the room for an ounce of trace that Scott had been in her home.

Allison called out to her mother multiple times as Victoria beelined to the window, but her mother continued to ignore Allison and peered out the window. Luckily Scott was able to predict what Allison’s mother would do and hid out of sight just in time. Once he heard the window being shut, he knew the coast was clear.

Not wanting to tempt fate a second time tonight, Scott thought it best to leave for the night.

As he began to dress himself back into his clothes, he was surprised by a loud scream echoing in the distance. Not only was he shocked by how loud the scream was, he was shocked when he realized to whom it came from.

“Lydia?” he muttered to himself.

As quickly as he could, he changed into his clothes and jumped off the rooftop. Once he was running down the road, he dialed Stiles cell.

“Scott! Lydia’s missing!” Stiles yelled before Scott could say a word.

“What? When?”

“A few minutes ago. She was left alone for a bit to shower, then she screamed, like really loud and when we went to check on her…she was gone. The window to her bathroom was wide open.”

“Okay, I’ll be at the hospital in a few minutes. Get anything that would have her scent to help me track her down.”

Agreeing to the plan, Stiles ended the call and Scott return to his contact list to call Allison. She would be angry if she didn’t know her best friend went missing.

“Scott, I can’t talk right now my parents are on high alert,” she answered in a hushed voice.

“I know.” Scott quickly interrupted. “But I have to tell you, Stiles called, he said Lydia is missing from the hospital.”

“What!” she yelled as loudly as her quiet voice allowed. “How did this happen?”

“Stiles thinks she escaped through her bathroom window. I’m heading to the hospital right now to help him find her.”

“I’ll meet you there.”

Scott could hear her already moving around in her room, getting dressed to go out.

“No, I don’t want you to get in trouble with your parents,” Scott told her. “Stiles and I will go looking for her.”

Allison was about to protest but Scott had already ended the call and began to run down the street to meet with Stiles at the hospital.

**xXx**

**xXx**

** Alec Grayson **

Hey Gray, its Gwen…again. Please call me or Cael or someone when you get the chance, I just want to talk to you. To know that you’re okay or alive at least. I understand why you left. We all do. I just don't understand why you are ignoring all of us…we’re worried about you. as well. So please, call me back… we all miss you."

Gray stared at the brightly lit screen of his cellphone as he listened to the voicemail. Three months have passed since he left home. Left behind his friends and family without much of an explanation other than he needed some time alone. Since then Gwen, a good friend of his, has been calling Gray's phone but he has ignored all her calls and deleted all of her texts and voicemails from his phone. She wasn’t the only one either, just the most persistent. His other friends and family contacted him relentlessly the first month, wanting to know where he was. He ignored them at first but finally conceded and told them that he was fine and that he needed to get away for a bit, leaving out where he was going mostly due to the fact he didn’t know himself at first but also because he didn’t want any of them to come after him and bring him back home. Nobody can know he is going to be living in Beacon Hills, for his safety and more importantly for their safety. It wouldn't be the first time he's done this and it most likely wouldn't be the last.

Gray took one last look at the voicemail before deleting it from his phone. "Sorry Gwen." he sighed as he pocketed his phone in his loose worn out jeans. “I just need some time to myself.”

He did feel bad about ignoring Gwen, but if he contacted her, she would try to find him. No, he needed to distance himself from them. It would bring the sort of attention he didn't want and potential danger that he didn't want anyone apart of.

High above the city, Gray sat lazily atop one of the highest buildings towering over Beacon Hills. From up here, he could see the cities vast expanse all around him. From up above, the city truly looked breathtaking, peaceful even.

Gray took a closer look at the streets down below and watched as the lively people went on with their lives as clearly as if he were looking through a magnifying glass. A perk of what he is.

He could see a crowd of teens crossing the street to a packed pizza parlor to meet up with their friends inside. Gray turned his gaze to another distant street where he watched a couple walk to the movie theater hand in hand.

His sight wasn't the only thing enhanced. From every corner of the city, Gray could hear the nightlife of Beacon Hills as if he was down on the streets apart of the goings on below. It wasn’t just within the city either. Turning his gaze to the forest that borders Beacon Hills, he focused his hearing to the many creatures running around the dense woods. He listened to the owls hooting as they hunted for their prey and the screeching of a flock of bats flying above a group of deer grazing in a small clearing. He loved it, hearing nature. It brought a feeling of calm that gave him ease and comfort as he listened. Closing his eyes, he could imagine being in the middle of the forest surrounded by the nature that he loved so much.

Gray sat up from his spot on the high ledge of the building, resting his hands in the pockets of his worn black leather jacket as he turned his eyes from the city to the sky above him. The dark navy sky was speckled with dazzling stars.

Staring up at the large silvery moon, Gray could see it was nearly full. Tomorrow marks the first day of the three days of the full moon. For the next three nights, he will be required to remain confined in his ‘special’ room in his apartment since it would be too dangerous for him to be running through the woods with the Hunters running around. Since it might be a while before he could shift in the woods, he wanted to make the most out of tonight. A perfect night for a run. The moon was just full enough that Gray could feel its power radiate through him, like a boost of power.

He closed his eyes and inhaled a slow deep breath and exhaled, feeling the power the moon gave him coursing through his body.

His ears perked up and his eyes snapped open suddenly when an ear-splitting scream echoed through the night.

“What the hell?” he murmured and climbed down the side of the building until he was low enough to jump down to the alley floor.  As he walked out of the alleyway and stopped at the sidewalk, he glanced at both sides of the street only to see it empty aside from a few parked cars on the side of the road.

He didn’t know whom that scream came from, but he knew from what it came from. He was very familiar with a Banshee scream and how bad of an omen it is.

A breeze picked up and swept past Gray, bringing with it an unusual scent that perked his interest. It was a human, female by the sweeter scent she gave off, but there was something different about it. It smelled a bit off, like it wasn’t just human but something else as well.

“Must be a Banshee,” he told himself. Taking another whiff of the air, Gray turned to the direction from which it came. Looking straight ahead, he spotted in the distance the tall dark trees of the forest. While he didn’t want to deal with a Banshee, the scream she emitted meant there was a dead body somewhere and knowing this town, it probably wasn’t death by natural causes.

If there is something dangerous out there, he needed to know about it. Luckily for him, following the Banshee means he would find the body easy enough. Banshees were always drawn to the dead.

Gray climbed down the wall of the building, his elongated claws dug into the brick to keep him from falling. At forty or so feet, Gray let go and jumped the rest of the way down, landing lightly onto the alley floor and jogged to his parked Ducati on the side of the road. Turning the ignition, he revved the motorcycle a couple times and sped down the street to the direction from which he pinpointed where the scream came from.

 

**xXx**

**xXx**

 

 

Gray slowed the motorcycle to a halt when he made it to the edge of the forest and lowered the kickstand as he removed the key from the ignition and got off the bike to follow the scent through the woods.

  He had been walking through the woods for some time now but still couldn’t find anything. No body no Banshee, nothing.

With the Banshee’s scent gradually waning, Gray gave in. With no scent, he would just be going around the woods in circles. As much as he didn’t want to, he decided to head back to town. He was already putting himself in danger of being seen by hunters let alone a possibly vicious monster lurking in the woods.

As he turned around to head back to his motorcycle parked on the trail outside of the reserve when he heard voices not too far in the opposite direction.

Gray made out three distinct voices. Two belonged to males, teenagers, while the other belonged to a girl. As he got closer, he was surprised to find out that one of the boys was a werewolf. A young one too. For a moment he thought the young werewolf might the culprit for the Banshee scream but this beta didn’t give off any hostile vibes nor did he smell of blood.

Listening to their conversation, it appeared that he and the two others were looking for their friend that escaped the hospital. Able to put two and two together, Gray could assume that the Banshee scream was from their friend, Lydia, was her name.

Unfortunately for the three, they have no idea what their friend is becoming.

Not long after following their voices did he find the small group on the other side of the large clearing. He was even more surprised by where they had ended up. Gray had been so focused on following the group that he didn’t realize they had come to what remains of the Hale house.

It was a terrible crime what had happened here. Gray was devastated when he heard the news six years prior. He knew Talia Hale very well. She was a kind sweet woman who cared very much for both humans and Supernaturals alike. Yet, the Hunters just couldn’t leave her and her family alone. They were so hateful of anything not human that they had to go and torch her home killing her and nearly all her family for no reason.

Gray was familiar with the wrath of the Hunters and knew exactly what they were capable of with firsthand experience. Instinctively, his fingers traced the old scar of his stab wound underneath his chest tattoo.

“She came here?” one of the boys said, bring Gray back to the present. The one that seemingly led the small search party. “You sure?”

“Yeah, this is where the scent leads.” The other boy, the werewolf named Scott, responded.

The other boy, Stiles was his name, began walking into the clearing a bit.

“All right, but has Lydia ever been here?” Stiles asked the other two that followed close behind him.

“Not with me.” The girl named Allison informed him, leaving Stiles even more lost.

It was quieter but Gray still managed to catch what Allison was telling Scott.

“Maybe she came here on instinct?” she asked Scott. “Like she was looking for Derek.”

“You mean…looking for an Alpha.” Scott translated what she meant.

“Wolves need a pack, right?” Allison stated the question.

“Not all of them.” He clarified to his girlfriend.

“But would she have been drawn to an Alpha?” the two stopped walking further in the clearing to focus more on the conversation. “Is it an instinct to be part of a pact?”

Scott nodded his head. “Yeah, were stronger in packs.”

“Like strength in numbers?” The girl asked him.

“No, like literally…were stronger, faster, better in every way.”

Just then, a breeze picked up, causing Scott to halt the conversation as something caught his attention as he stiffened and sniffed the air.

“Shit!” Gray internally yelled at himself. Scott must have caught his scent when that wind picked up.

“Scott, what is it?” Allison asked her alert boyfriend as he eyed beyond the tree line for anything suspicious. “Did you catch Lydia’s scent?”

“No. I thought I—”

“Hey, guys!” Stiles called out to his friends. “Look at this!”

Stiles interruption thankfully broke Scott’s concentration on following his scent. He and Allison made their way over to a crouching Stiles touching what looked to be a wire of a sort.

Gray shook his head in amusement when he not only heard Stiles say he thinks it’s a tripwire, he activates the tripwire with Scott getting caught in the trap and ending up hanging upside down by his ankles.

“Stiles, the next time you see a tripwire, don’t trip it,” Scott informed his friend while Allison silently laughed at her boyfriend’s predicament.

As the two moved to help Scott, the werewolf suddenly told them to stop.

“Wait wait wait! Someone’s coming!” the warning caused the two to look around before being told to hide. Doing as they were bid, they found some brush on the other side of the clearing to cover behind.

Gray crouched himself behind a bush and watched through the shrubbery as a group of men came walking out of the forest shadows toward the caught werewolf.

Gray glared coldly at the leader of the hunting party. Chris Argent. It had been a while since he’s seen that man or any member of his family. Years of hunting seems to have aged the man a bit and hardened him if he’s hunting young werewolves, which went against his family’s code. Though, it wouldn’t be the first time a member of the Argent family went rogue from their code. Gray figured Chris was above that but maybe he was wrong.

From the way Argent spoke with Scott, it seemed that they were very familiar with each other. Once Argent mentioned that Lydia is a good friend of Allison’s, it hit Gray that Allison is his daughter.

“Well, how’d you like that.” he quietly chuckled to himself and rolled his eyes as he sarcastically thought of where he’s seen this scenario before. “A werewolf in love with a hunter. Because these romances always play out so well.”

A sudden feeling overcame Gray that made him turn away from the scene before him, a shiver that ran down his spine and put his hair on end. Examining the surrounding trees and brush, he couldn’t see anything other than the occasional nocturnal animal inhabiting the forest.

The scent around the forest changed as well. While he couldn’t see what it was, he knew something was lurking about, something very dangerous. 

“Scott, do you know what a hemicorporectomy is?” Gray heard Argent ask the upsidedown werewolf as he crouched down to be at equal height with Scott.

There he goes, trying to scare the young werewolf, Gray thought to himself as he watched the two exchange words in amusement.

“I have a feeling I don’t want to know,” Scott replied. No little wolf, you definitely don’t.

Ignoring the comment, Argent continued to give the definition.

“It’s a medical term for amputating somebody at the waist.” Argent glared harder at the werewolf. “Cutting them in half. Takes a tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that.”  The hunter used his hand to trace a horizontal line across Scott’s chest to show him where the cut is made. “Let’s hope a demonstration never becomes necessary.”

With the warning made clear, Argent stood up and walked away with the rest of hunters following behind him, leaving Scott hanging upside down from their trap.

“You okay?” Allison asked Scott as she and Stiles ran back to help him down.

“Just another life-threatening conversation with your dad.”

Allison gave him a quick smile before following the wireline to the tree it was hooked on.

“Stiles, help me with this.” she pointed to the contraption on the tree.

Gray watched as Scott’s claws came out and swiped at the wire releasing him back on to his feet.

“Thanks, but I think I got it.”

The smile on Scott’s face quickly lowered to a frown as his body tensed and his eyes, glowing a bright yellow, darted around the surrounding forest.

“Scott, what is it?” Allison asked him with concern.

Scott sniffed the air, taking in big slow deep inhales through his nose as he glared beyond the tree line.

“I smell something.” He muttered to his friends making Gray step back into the darkness of the woods.  “The same scent I caught earlier.”

“Is it Lydia?” Stiles hopefully asked the werewolf.

Scott shook his head. “No, not Lydia. I’m picking up another scent and it’s not human. Whatever it is, they’re close by.”

Not wanting to be found, Gray slinked further into the dark forest and made his way back to his motorcycle. Since the scent went cold, there was nothing he could do but call it a night.

 

 

**xXx**

**xXx**

 

Fifteen minutes later, Gray walked through the opening sliding doors of his elevator to the entryway of his apartment. He marched his way into the kitchen not even taking the time to turn on the lights. Not that it mattered anyway since he could see perfectly in the dark.

Opening the small fridge door Gray let the light from the cold storage spill out as he grabbed another jar and walked it over to the counter.  Being so engrossed in pouring the blood into a mug to warm it in the microwave and drinking it Gray didn't notice the man sitting at the table beside the window on the other side of the kitchen. Not until he heard the man clear his throat did Gray put the mug down from his lips and placed it on the counter with calming ease.

"You know, it's a crime to enter a person’s house uninvited." Gray turned around to face the man hidden in the shadows until he turned on the lights, revealing the intruder.

If the man was standing, he would be the same height as Gray as well as the same lean toned build of his body. His short length light brown hair looked as if it had been lightly ruffled by his hands. A few strands fell in lazily in front of his steely blue eyes. The square jaw of his very comely face was covered in a light coat of stubble the same color as his hair. One very defining feature about him that he carried is a burn scar that covered most of the right side of his face, from forehead to cheekbone. The scar, large and horrible looking as it is, doesn't dominate his handsome features. In fact, the scar was a real turn on for the ladies. Many have said that it gave him a more rugged dangerous look.

“Well, I think that law applies only to humans.” The intruder chuckled as he got up from the chair he sat on and walked towards Gray. “You and I both know we are far from being human.”

The two stared at each other in tense silence. Both waited to see who would make the first move if anyone would move. After a couple of minutes, A smile formed on Gray’s lips and only got larger when the other man began to smile and laugh with Gray. The man got up and walked over to Gray and embraced him in a brotherly hug.

"What are you doing here Cael?" Gray asked as they broke apart. "How did you find me?"

"It wasn't that hard really. You are pretty predictable when it comes to location. Always somewhere where a lot of supernatural activity occurs so you can blend in. What better place than Beacon Hills?”

“Then why did it take you so long to find me?” Gray asked his oldest friend. 

“To give you some space before I make myself known to you.”

"What are you doing here?" Gray repeated as he took the mug with his warm drink. "Did my family ask you to look for me?"

"They did. Your mother and uncle were worried when you weren't responding to their calls. They just want to know that you're alright. Nice place by the way. I love the view." Cael chuckled as he turned to gorgeous view on the other side of the kitchen window.

Gray rolled his eyes. "They act like I haven't been on my own before. I picked this place by the way because it would be the last place anyone could find me." Gray had been right. With all kinds of scents of other supernatural creatures living in and around the town, it was difficult trying to pinpoint Gray’s scent. Raising the mug up to his lips, he took a sip. Gray's face scrunched in displeasure at the taste but swallowed the drink nonetheless. "So how long have you been in the city?"

"About a month before you got here."

“What? I knew you would come here.” Cael quickly added when he saw the stunned look on Gray’s face.

"A month though?” Gray's eyebrows arched in surprise at his friends answer. “And I'm just finding out about it now?"

"Well before you left so abruptly, you told us to not look for you and to not make any contact with you." True, Gray did recall the farewell he said to his family before he left. "I figured you would run as soon as you got a whiff of me, so I kept my distance and waited for a good time to make an appearance."

Gray nodded. He was surprised that Cael had been in the city for so long with him even knowing. He was sure that he would have caught his oldest friends scent at some point. Then again, this town was filled with scents of the supernatural and not to mention he hasn't been at full capacity with his senses for a while.

"So, I see that you're still drinking that animal stuff." Cael noticed the grimace Gray was making on his face as he took another sip.

"It's all I can drink if I don't want to slip up," Gray muttered into the rim of the ceramic mug as he forced down another gulp of animal blood. Pigs blood to be exact.

Cael sighed. He didn't understand why his friend kept torturing himself like this. He knows that Gray could control himself. He has done it in the past.

"Besides, wasn't my thirst one of the reasons I left home in the first place?" Gray asked as he swirled the contents of the mug.

“Actually, it was your guilt that made you leave home.” Cael corrected him. “The incident was already handled, and the case was closed but you couldn’t stand being in New York anymore.”

"So, since you found me, I take it you are going to head back home?" Gray asked before downing the remaining remnants of his beverage, wanting to change the subject.

"Um…not exactly," Cael replied after a moment of hesitated silence.

Gray, who had been cleaning his used mug, dried the dish and placed it back in the cabinet, turned around to face his friend. "Why not?"

Cael didn't answer right away. "Well…I figured you could use a friend here in town so…I got a place here in Beacon Hills."

Gray couldn't help but look shocked at his friend's answer.

"What! No, you can't be serious. You can't live here! You need to go back home." Gray might have responded a bit harsh to Cael but there was a reason he was in this self-imposed exile. Cael didn't seem fazed by it. In fact, he just smiled back at him.

"Sorry but I can't. On top of getting a place to live, I also got a job here as well."

"A job!" If Gray didn't seem surprised before he was definitely now. He left home to keep his family safe, now they were following him.

"Yup, you're looking at the new Doctor at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. I can finally put that medical degree I got to good use because God knows this town really needs all the help it can get." Cael chuckled but stopped quickly when Gray wasn't looking anymore amused. “Look, it could be beneficial with someone like me working at the hospital. I can heal you and any other Supes’ out there with them having to worry about being exposed and I will have access to blood packs, so you don’t have to drink animal blood anymore."

"I left home because of the mess I caused," Gray responded calmly hoping to get Cael to understand him. "I left to get those damned Venatore away from you guys and to lay low for a while."

"You know you can't be the lone wolf forever. Eventually, you are going to need help. I just want to be here when you need it."

The kitchen fell in silence as Gray contemplated Cael's words. Cael has always been by his side and even saved his life more times than he could count. He was also right, Gray can't be the lone wolf for too long, it is too dangerous even for him and Gray knows that Cael was more than capable to watch his back for him. With a sigh, Gray reluctantly nodded in agreement.

“I’m surprised Gwen didn’t tag along with you,” Gray said as a small smile began to form on the right corner of his lips. “She’s been leaving me messages since I left.”

“Oh, she wanted to, believe me.” Cael chuckled. “But your uncle insisted for me to go alone. He thought that more than one person might make you feel like we are trying to make you come back home. But don’t be surprised if she makes an impromptu visit in the near future.”

Both Gray and Cael laughed as they thought of the third member of their pack. It would be like her to randomly show up at his apartment and chew him out for ignoring her for the last three months.

"So, tell me, what have you been doing in Beacon Hills?" Cael asked his friend.

“Oh, not that much,” Gray sighed as he leaned back into the comfy chair he took. His fingers lightly tapping the table surface. “I bought this place and bought a lake house over in the woods for those full moon nights. Though, I don’t think I’ll be able to go out this month…or for a while, not after what happened to Kate Argent.”

“I heard about that,” Cael commented, rubbing his thumb and index finger on his stubbly chin. “I agree that it’ll be safer for us if we turn somewhere less exposed.”

Gray nodded in agreement.  “Already ahead of you.”

He pointed to the metal door to his basement. “What about you? Do you have a place to shift for the full moon?”

“Oh yeah,” Cael answered Gray’s question. “The hospital has a wing that has been abandoned for years.”

Gray was a little skeptical about the place his friend chose to turn for the full moon.

“Are you sure it’s safe for you and for anyone else?”

Cael gave him a confident nod. “Definitely. I inspected it carefully and couldn’t find any trace of human presence, not even for quick smoke breaks.”

While Cael told him it was safe, Gray was still unsure about the place he chose.

“I don’t know Cael,” Gray responded, sounding a bit worried for his friend. “It just feels too exposed for you. I have a second cage built in the basement that you can use until the hunters are no longer on high alert.”

“No, I’ll be good for the time being,” Cael informed Gray. “Besides, I don’t think the both of us hold up in cages on the full moon will be a great idea.”

“True.” Gray chuckled. 

“What about school?” Cael carefully said after a moment of silence passed. He side eyed Gray from the other side of the table.

Gray gazed curiously over to his friend. What kind of question is that?

“What about school?”

“Well, don’t you think you should…you know…attend?”

Gray rolled his eyes as he turned his gaze away from his friend.

 “Don’t you think I’m a little too old to go to school?” Gray replied with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

 Cael cocked his head to the side. “Your uncle thought you might say that.”

 “Luke made the call when I told him you settled down.” Gray turned his confused expression toward his friend just in time to see Cael slide over a manila folder to him. “Starting tomorrow, you will be attending Beacon Hills High School.”

“Well, you just have to tell Luke that I have done the whole…high school thing over a dozen times already. I think after eighteen hundred plus years of living qualifies me to take a break from education.”

 “Again, he told me you’d say that, and he said that as long as you look like a teenager, you will have to act like a teenager which means going to high school and making friends and doing teenager things, whatever that may be in this decade.”

 “Drinking alcohol, doing drugs and having lots and lots of sex.” Alec pointed out to his amused friend. “At least that’s what I learned these last two years in Illythia Prep.”

 “Well, I know that you could probably get away with doing those things in Private School but in Public School, it’s a little different in case you forgot.” Cael chuckled at a not so amused Gray. Once he was done having his laugh, Cael cleared his throat to a more serious tone. “This is the only demand he asks of you. To just be a teenager for once. Oh…and to be safe.”

As much as Gray didn’t want to do High School all over again, he knew better than to go against his uncle’s demand. Plus, if he did, he would no doubt be ordered to return back home or worse, Luke would come to Beacon Hills and watch over him. It wasn’t that he was afraid of his uncle. On the contrary, he had nothing but respect for the kind man that raised him all his life, it was because he didn’t want to endanger his uncle.

With a defeated sigh, Gray nodded in agreement, conceding to his uncle’s wishes.

Cael relaxed further into his chair, his fingers lightly tapped on the table surface.

 “So…the news about Kate Argent is pretty shocking.” Cael carefully said as he side-eyed Gray from the other side of the table. “Did you see that coming?”

“I wish I could say I didn’t,” Gray answered his friend, his aqua gaze hardened to a stern glare. It indeed caught him off guard when he heard about Kate Argent’s death, but he knew it was only a matter of time. “Kate did a lot of bad things through the years. Using parts of her family’s code to suit her needs, using inhumane torture methods to get information and killing innocents just because of what they are. It was all bound to catch up to her someday.”

 Gray shifted a bit in his seat as he leaned back into the chair. “I can’t really blame her though, knowing that a part of it is my fault.”

  Gray didn’t have to turn his head to see the glare in Cael’s eyes, he could feel them.

“Alectius.” Gray knew it was serious when Cael said his full name. Sure enough, when he turned to his friend, he was met with the serious expression Cael wore as he glared at him. “You and I both know that Kate became psychotic because of her father. Gerard got into her head and twisted her mind, turning her into a homicidal hunter. Don’t put this blame on you.”

Gray returned the kind words with a small smile and gave Cael a pat on his shoulder as a thank you. He was glad to have Cael around. His friend has always been good with words of comfort. However, Gray knew that he was half to blame for what Kate became. While he didn’t force her to choose, Gerard made it seem so and in the end, Kate chose her father, leaving Gray running for his life from Beacon Hills, hurt both physically and emotionally.

 Not wanting to talk about Kate Argent any more, trudging up feelings and memories that he didn’t want at the moment, Gray changed the subject to what he found out in the woods. Telling the surprised Cael that he heard the scream of a Banshee and the coincidence that a young woman teenage girl mysteriously disappearing from the hospital the same night and that she happens to be friends with a werewolf as well as Chris Argent’s daughter, a girl named Allison.

“So, that’s what it was,” Cael muttered to himself. “I heard something, but I just assumed I was hearing someone screaming in the hospital. But that’s amazing, a Banshee…here in Beacon Hills.”

“Her friends believe her to be a werewolf.” Gray chuckled as he recounted what he overheard in the woods. “Little do they know…”

“That she is something else.” Cael finished Gray’s sentence. “I guess the bite awakened something that was dormant.”

Gray nodded in agreement. He knew that experience well, or something similar, at least.

“There was something else out there.” Gray mentioned to Cael, his brow furrowed slightly as he remembered that unusual scent he caught in the woods by the burnt remains of the Hale house. “Something that definitely made my sixth sense go on the fritz.”

“Do you know what it was?” Cael asked concerned at what could make Gray worry.

“I have no clue.” Gray shook his head. “But it smelled strong. Dangerous, even.”

Cael covered his mouth with one of his hands and stroked his fingers down to his chin.

                “Well…shit.” was all he could say.

                Gray let out a light chuckle at his friend’s response.

                “I don’t see how you can find this funny,” Cael said, though he too had a little smile forming on his lips. “This town is crawling with Hunters with a vendetta, a Banshee with no control over her powers is running around and now you’re telling me that some unknown creature that even gives you the creeps is roaming around the town.”

                Gray shrugged his shoulders and said, “Sounds like another night in Beacon Hills.”

                “But, I know that we can’t ignore this kind of problem,” Cael replied in response to Gray’s nonchalant-ness over the situation.

                “At the expense of getting caught by the hunters, this is a problem that we can’t get into,” Gray told him, the humor he had moments before gone. “I came here wanting to lay low, not to solve the town’s mysteries and get caught by pissed off hunters.”

                “If this thing is as dangerous as you think it is, then it is definitely our problem.” Cael tried to persuade Gray by getting to his innate sense of duty. “Because when it attacks someone, it’s going to send the Argents and all the hunters in their group searching for answers, and you know how much they enjoy searching for answers.”

                Dammit, he’s right, Gray thought and rolled his eyes.

                “Alright.” Gray agreed with his friend, much to Cael’s approval. “After the full moon, when we are in more control, we’ll search for the creature.”

                “If and only if the hunters aren’t looking for it as well.” Gray stood up and commanded sternly to Cael. “I will not allow us to be caught by these savages.”

                Cael seemed pleased with Gray’s response with a nod of his head.

                Looking at the time on his Breitling watch and shocked at how late it was, Cael got up and stretched his arms, announcing that it was time for him to head back home.

                Getting up from his seat as well, Gray followed his friend to the elevator.

"Well, you have my address and know where I work so stop by when you can." Cael pulled Gray in a big brotherly hug.

"You know it, see ya later." Gray gave Cael a pat on the back before letting go as the door to the elevator slid open.

Cael gave Gray a final wave once he entered the spacious cabin before the doors closed between the two, leaving the hybrid alone in his loft once again.

Though the night was late, Gray wasn't feeling tired. After how the evening went, sleep was the last thing he was feeling. Instead of going to his bedroom, Gray walked across the wooden floors of his living room to the sliding glass door on the other side. climbing up a metal ladder attached to the building wall, Gray stepped atop the roof where he had placed some comfy lawn chairs between a small round wooden table. Gray walked over to one of the lawn chairs and sat down, his body relaxing into the comfy cushions. The reclined seat allowed him to get a better and more comfortable view of the surrounding town.

This is what he loved about small towns, he wasn’t bombarded by so many sounds all at once. No cars honking relentlessly at each other, no people yelling obscenities to each other over every little thing. Even the lighting was so different. It was darker, more natural. Looking up, Gray could see every little star that glistened in the dark navy sky. It was beautiful, refreshing. This was something he could never do in the big city, even with his enhanced eyesight. Too much artificial lighting covered the city in a blinding bright blanket of impenetrable light that often gave him a headache.

Sitting in his chair, Gray closed his eyes and leaned back into the chair that gradually reclined him to a lying position. Taking deep slow breaths, he calmed himself and in doing so, became tuned to the calming sounds of his surroundings. A dog barking miles away, a guy proposing to his excited girlfriend somewhere downtown and further out, he could hear the supernatural out and about in various parts of town.

Even though it is a small quiet town, it was truly a town that never sleeps. With all the noise surrounding him, Gray could only think of one thing; just another night in Beacon Hills.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so what do you guys think?
> 
> If you have any questions or comments, please feel free to message me or leave a review and I will respond as soon as possible.


End file.
